narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mayonaka no Orchestra
Mayonaka no Orchestra (真夜中のオーケストラ, Mayonaka no Orchestra) é o décimo sexto encerramento da série Naruto Shippūden. Interpretado pela banda japonesa Aqua Timez, foi lançado em 26 de janeiro de 2011. Este encerramento começa no episódio 193, substituindo U Can Do It!; e finaliza no 205, sendo substituído por Freedom. Letra Rōmaji Mayonaka no utaga sakenda Boku hontou wa ano hi kara zutto Akaku sukitooru yuugure no ato hoshi tachi wa sora ni tsuwari sorezore no oto kanadeteitta Sunao ni nare to iware nakutemo Namida wa mo boku no omoi tsurete ashi moto de chiisana umi ni natta Sora wa ugokanai higa nobori oriru dake Jimen wa ugokanai kimi ga arukuka arukanaika dake da Mayonaka no uta ga sakenda Boku hontou wa hitori ga kirai da Dai kirai da taisetsu wo shitte shimatta ano hi kara zutto A shiawase nante chiisana SPOON de tsukueru kurai de Jyuubun nanda wakeaeru hito ga iruka inaika dake da Tsuyogaru tabi ni hibi ga hairu kokoro wa sou Maru de GARASU saiku ga miseru hakanai yume Junsui wo butsukeau no ga kowai kara bokura wa mina Sure tafuri wo shite futoumei na sekai ni sumitsuita Omotai jiyuu wo hikizutte aruiteta Wakare ga kuru tabi sora ga toozakatte yuku you ni mieta Sayonara no ame ga tsubuyaita karita mama no kasa ga arunda Koko ni arunda karita mama no yasashisa ga kono mune ni zutto A boku ni wa mada akiramete inai saikai ga aru Yakusoku ga aru hoshikuzu wo BEDDO ni shite nemutteiru ano hito ni Kisetsu no nai machi ni sadamikomu otoko no ko Atama wo nagete kureru hito ga inakatta dake Soredake nanoni Hoshi to mitsumeau samugari na kodomotachi Mayonaka no utaga sakenda Boku hontou wa hitori ga kirai da Dai kirai da hitoribochi de ikiteyukete shimau nante koto A shiawase nante chiisana SPOON de tsukeuru kurai de Jyuubun nanda wakeaeru hito ga iru ka inaika dake-- Mayonaka no uta wa sakebiyo Boku hontou wa boku hontou wa Sabishii kata Taiyou no mabiushisa ni kakikesare temo Saa hata wo furoka Kata wa kumoka Tada utao ka Dore demo ii yo Wakeaeru kimi ga iruka inaika dake da yo Kanji 真夜中の詩が叫んだ「僕本当は、あの日からずっと・・・」 赤く透き通る夕暮れの後ろ　星たちは 空に座り　それぞれの音を奏でていた 素直になれ と言われなくても 涙はもう　僕の思いを連れて足元で小さな海になった 空は動かない 日が昇り降りるだけ 地面は動かない 君が歩くか　歩かないかだけだ 真夜中の詩が叫んだ「僕ほんとうは　独りが嫌いだ　大嫌いだ」 大切を知ってしまった あの日からずっと 幸せなんて 小さなスプーンで掬えるくらいで　充分なんだ 分け合える人がいるか　いないかだけだ 強がる度にひびが入る　心はそう　まるでガラス細工が見せる 　儚い夢 純粋をぶつけあうのが怖いから 僕らはみな すれたふりをして 不透明な世界に住みついた 重たい自由を引きずって　歩いてた 別れが来る度　 空がとおざかってゆくように見えた さよならの雨が呟いた「借りたままの傘があるんだ　ここにあるんだ」 借りたままの優しさが この胸にずっと 僕にはまだ 　あきらめていない　再会がある　約束がある 星屑をベッドにして　眠っているあの人に 季節のない街にしゃがみ込む男の子 頭を撫でてくれる人がいなかっただけ　それだけなのに 星と見つめあう　寒がりな子供達 真夜中の詩が叫んだ「僕ほんとうは独りが　嫌いだ　大嫌いだ」 独りぼっちで　生きてゆけてしまうなんてこと 幸せなんて　小さなスプーンで掬えるくらいで充分なんだ 分け合える人がいるか　いないかだけ 真夜中の詩は叫ぶよ「僕ほんとうは　僕ほんとうは　淋しかった」 太陽の眩しさに　かき消されても さぁ　旗を振ろうか 肩を組もうか ただうたおうか どれでもいいよ 分け合える君がいるか　いないかだけだよ Tradução Cantando a canção da meia-noite "Daquele dia em diante, eu sinceramente... " Depois do crepúsculo revelar seus tons de vermelho As estrelas se sentaram no céu e tocaram um cintilante som Mesmo que eu não posso dizer que me tornei honesto, As lágrimas já fundiram com as minhas emoções e um pequeno mar formou aos meus pés O céu não se move; o sol nasce e se põe A terra não se move; você apenas andar ou fica parado Cantando a canção da meia-noite "Eu realmente odeio ficar sozinho, mais do que tudo" E daquele dia em diante, eu aprendi da pior maneira, o que era importante Uma pequena colher é o suficiente para colher felicidade Só existe a questão se haverá alguém pra se compartilhar Os dias que eu fingi ser forte voltaram pra mim É como mostrar o meu coração numa vidraçaria, um sonho passageiro Jogar pureza por ai é assustador Nós sempre fingíamos que tínhamos isso num ponto opaco desse mundo em que vivemos Eu andei arrastando uma liberdade pesada Quando o adeus veio, pareceu que o céu estava indo embora A chuva de adeus murmurou, e meu guarda-chuva foi aberto E agora bondade abriu estará sempre no meu peito Eu não desisti na esperança de que nos encontraremos de novo Fiz uma promessa para as pessoas que dormem com poeira estelar em suas camas Não havia ninguém para aquele garoto que Sentava sozinho na cidade sem estações Mas apesar disso As crianças com frio que olhavam para as estrelas A música da meia-noite gritou A verdade é que eu odeio ficar sozinho Sempre vivi no sozinha na solidão Uma pequena colher é quase o suficiente para colher a felicidade Existe alguém em tudo para compartilhá comigo ou deve ser mantido para mim mesmo? A música da meia-noite está gritando A verdade é que eu era muito solitário Mesmo se isso for apagado com a radiancia do sol Nós devemos nos despedir agora? Nós devemos nos unir? Nós devemos só cantar? Qualquer coisa estará boa Só existe a questão se você Estará ou não aqui Vídeo thumb|center|500px Personagens Os personagens por ordem de aparição: *Sakura Haruno *Ino Yamanaka *Tsunade *Hinata Hyūga *Kurenai Yūhi Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Encerramentos Categoria:Encerramentos Shippūden